It's Easier to Run
by Odette17
Summary: Riley joins the Bohemians after a tragadey in her family. Meeting her brother who she hasn't seen in a while and meeting a people who can connect with may be the only way to save her from her destructive self. Rated M for sexual content and some self mut
1. A new home

(A.N: Hey every one well I just wanted to say first of all Angels alive and o yeah there will be a couple of vague maybe confusing spots but they will be explained Enjoy)

Riley moved slowly through the streets of Ny trying to keep conscious knowing that she had to find

her brother. Lost in her thoughts as to why she was here she barley paid attention to her

surroundings. Her life had been pretty decent until a couple of months ago , she was trying to finish

her senior year and think about college and what she wanted to do. If she had it her way she would

be a professional photographer leading to many fights with her parents telling her not to be like he

brother and throw her life away . That was normal she hated her step dad loved her mother and just

wanted to get away. Very normal for any one over the age of the 15 until that faithful night. Riley

had just gotten home from school and as she entered the house she could her mother and Shawn

fighting but this time it was about her. Not wanting to end up in a fight she headed up to her room,

not long after ward the door slammed and her mother drove away. It wasn't for a couple hours that

Riley started to get worried, it was like a routine they would fight one would leave then come back

and everything would be normal. This time was different how ever , Riley had a horrible feeling that

something was wrong and then the phone rang. This call would change her life… it wasn't until

after the funeral that the beatings started. At first it was because he drank too much to become

numb, he blamed her because she was the cause of the fight and this ended up with Riley having a

black eye. Each time after though the beatings got worse and worse, more of her body becoming

bruised. So many times she wanted to leave but her mothers memory kept her in the house and in

turn Riley found new ways to become numb which left scars as well as bruises. Used to her step

fathers beatings she was usually able to numb herself and go on as if nothing had happened. This

time was different however and by not pleasing him… she ended up being thrown down the stairs

nearly knocking her out. Riley laid there until she was completely sure that he was asleep she

grabbed all the money she could from the bastard and headed out the door. She thank god that the

bus stop was just around the corner but every step made her dizzier and dizzier. Riley was knocked

out of her thoughts when she felt her body smack into another As her head knocked into theirs her

last thread of consciousness gave out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Cohen had been tapping all morning to see if he could find anything inspirational, well

anything to get him out of the house were Roger and Mimi were having… fun. Nothing interesting

had come up just about to give up Mark turned around to grab his camera stuff but as he started to

get up he was knocked down and his head was hurting.

" What the fuck" He mumbled to himself quickly feeling around for his glasses which had been

knocked of his head with the impact.

Looking down he realized the culprit for his major headache was a young women no older then 17

who seemed to be sporting a humongous bruise on her headed which he was pretty sure wasn't

from him. He started to worry when after a couple of moments she didn't open her eyes. He was

relieved when he felt a pulse, now the question was what to do with her. He could bring her to the

free clinic . Something in Marks gut told him that would be a bad ideal so gently picking her up he

headed to the loft were he had lived since he was 17. Half way to the building he crossed paths with

Collins and Angel .

" Collins, Angel" Mark called

Both who had been walking a couple paces turned around with smiles on their faces which quickly

turned to frowns when they saw Mark.

" Is she ok" Angel asked quickly walking over to Mark

" I think so she just passed out" Mark said

" What happened" Collins asked

" Well I was filming and she knocked into me and when I finally saw her she was out I'm bringing

her to the loft" Mark said

" Well come on then the quicker we get there the quicker we can see what she needs" Angel said

Nothing was said after that as the 3 walked to the loft while the unconscious girl remained silent. It

took 10 minuets but they finally got there to the loft which was empty meaning Roger had left to go

with Mimi. Gently laying her on the couch Mark quickly got something to put on her head, it

seemed the cold cloth roused her a little and she opened her eyes which turned out to be a beautiful

emerald color. The filmmaker and girl just looked at each other for a couple of minuets until Angel

broke the silence.

" You ok hinny" Angel asked

" Yeah but my head hurts where am I and how did I get her" The girl asked trying to be calm but her

fright seemed to show through her eyes.

" Well your in the city in Marks and Rogers loft and you're here because you and Mark bumped

heads" Collins said matter of factly

" O" the girl said

As Mark looked at her , their was something so eerily familiar about this girl her eyes and hair she

reminded him of some one but he couldn't place it.

"What brings you here" Angel asked breaking another awkward silence

" My brother I need to find him" The girl said looking at her feet

There was more to the story but no one was will the already distraught women. She also seemed to

be done talking so Angel, Collins and I conversed quietly until the door opened and there was a

gasp of shock.

" Riley?" Roger asked from the door.


	2. Reunion

At the sound of Rogers voice Riley relaxed for the first time in months, in a stupid move she jumped off the couch and tried to rush to him. Unfortunately the blow to her head had taken a toll to her making her dizzy and start to fall. By some grace of god Mark was able to catch her so she didn't hit her head once again on the floor as she went down. Once again as she looked up she got caught into his eyes but before anything was said she was taken away by Roger and pulled into a tight hug which made her cry out in pain causing him to quickly let go and hold her gently by her shoulder.

" What the fuck happened to you" he asked his gruff voice with an unusual softer tone to it.

"Shawn" Riley said

" I'll fucking kill him why the fuck didn't mom do anything" Roger said his tone turning hard again

" Moms dead Roger no one told you, I just thought you had no way to get there…" Riley said looking at her feet

" What Jesus what happened when…o shit you had to deal with this all alone" Roger said gently pulling her to the couch

" They had gotten into a fight and she stormed out the door and drove off, a couple of hours later we got a call" Riley simply said.

Roger wrapped his loosely around her not knowing weather or not she was going to cry or not, but Riley had no more tears they were weak and she couldn't have survived if she was weak. Slowly she moved away from him to the other side of the couch. Roger shouldn't have to touch her she was dirty… and not sure if she could ever be clean again she shouldn't be here and contaminate everything

" What is it" Roger asked

" This is wrong I shouldn't be here I'm sorry Rog you have enough on your plate to add me to the mix, just let me crash her tonight and deal with my head and I'll be out of here tomorrow" Riley said

" No honey this is were you should be and your not going anywhere" Angel said from the side

Both siblings turned to look at the group both forgetting they weren't alone. If the situation wasn't so bad Roger would have smiled because usually when Angel said something it became a law.

" You heard the lady your staying" Roger said with a grin trying to lighten the mood

Not in the mood Riley simply nodded her head, the day had been long and she had no more will power left to

Fight, so she let Roger introduce her to all his friends one by one. She liked everyone from first meeting she would decide later if that would stand as she got to know them.

" Are you hungry" Roger asked a half hour later

" Yeah a little" Riley said knowing Roger would bug her till she ate

Roger headed to the fridge but quickly closed it when he saw there was nothing same with the cabinets. He looked a little grim after questioning everyone with his eyes and the shook their heads.

" Here why don't you go get some food with this" Riley said chucking the money she had stolen at him Roger caught it and his eyes got big as if it had been forever since he had seen money.

" Fuck Lee where did you get this there had to be about two thousand dollars in here" Roger said

" Took it from the bastard before I left, take it I don't want it" Riley said emotionlessly

" But Riley that's a lot of money… are you sure" Roger asked

" Take it I don't want it use it for food and rent" Riley said

" Time to go shopping" Angel said

" Yup lets go bitches" Collins said

After agreeing everyone except Mark started to walk out the door but then Roger turned around and after a look exchanged between the two walked out the door leaving Riley and Mark alone. This was odd but it also meant that Roger trusted Mark because usually he was extremely over protected. After an acquired silence Mark finally broke it.

" Um is there anything I can get you?" Mark asked

" No I'm good, wait do you have anything I could use for my head" Riley said

" No" Mark said

" Fuck" Riley said

It was odd even with out her being Rogers sister Mark knew that he couldn't leave her. It was her eyes that drew him, it seemed as if by her body laungeg and the way she spoke that she didn't need any one but then you looked into her eyes and they sent a silent plea for help. Something inside Mark made him want to be the person to help, the hero. For once it wasn't because he felt he had to like with Roger and Mimi who where his best friends. No something about the women drew her to him.

" So um Rogers sister what do you do" Mark asked trying to make small talk

"Um… I was supposed to graduate this year and got to college to be a teacher because my mom wanted it, but I probably would have gone for Photography" Riley said

" Ah another Bohemian artist I see, I'm a well trying to be a film maker" Mark said

" Well we kinda have that in common then" Riley said

" Yeah" Mark said

An then once again it went back to silence neither knowing what to say, both just kind of looking around the room every once in a while their eyes would stop on the other. Silently they studied each other with out the other knowing. As Riley looked at Mark she could tell that he was passionate yet in a way detached himself from everything, he was taller then her but that wasn't a big feat because she was only 5'3. Mark also studied the person in front of him, she was quiet and strong no one should have to go through what she did. She was probably about 17 and short something had happened to make her scared of males. Every time Collins came near her she winced but surprisingly she didn't seem to fear him.

" Hey Mark" she said pulling him out of his thoughts

" Yeah" he asked

" Um… can you help me to the bathroom I'm still a little dizzy" Riley asked trying not to blush

" Yeah" he said quickly walking over to her gently helping her out

" Thanks" she said

" Your welcome do you want to change" he asked noticing the sad state her cloths were in

"Yeah … but I don't have any cloths" She said

" I'll get you some after I get you to the bathroom" He said gently opening the door walking her half way into it.

Once she had shut the door he headed to his room to figure out what he could give her to wear, after searching he found an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Then after knocking and hearing it was ok he placed them on the sink.

Riley was thankful for the cloths he gave her , because all she wanted to do was get out of hers and burn them. It was a slow process but she finally got them off and Marks on. Everything was big on the pants were long and the shirt hit rite above her knees but they were comfortable. When she opened the door he was the waiting and then they slowly walked back to the couch were he set her down. Nothing was said and without realizing the stress from the day kicked in and Riley fell asleep.

Mark looked at the sleeping girl on the couch, she didn't snore but every once in a while she would moan as if having a night mare. She defiantly needed to be saved Mark thought. But in saving her maybe in a way she could also save Mark.


	3. Save me

There were very few things that Riley feared and ufourtanetly thunder and lighting was one of them.

It was never that bad until Shawn threw her outside during a storm during one of his first and worst

beatings. The loft seemed to make the storm 10 times worse then usual , she ran into Rogers room

which was empty meaning that he was at Mimi then came the bathroom were she shoved her self

into the corner as far as she could go. The lighting brought back so many unwanted memories that

made her just want to fall into a black oblivion and never wake up. This left her shaking on the cold

bathroom just wishing that some one would save her. An this is were Mark found her and hour later

shaking with her arms wrapped around her legs in the corner her head on her knees crying.

It was a routine they had and even though the musician would never admit it had always been that

way. Roger would take a piss around 1 and Mark around 3 some how Mimi and found her way into

this equation around 2:00. So at 2.59 Mark headed to the bathroom and the sight inside shocked

him to no end. As he walked in he could see Riley in a corner rocking back and forth. She was

wearing the shirt he had given her the first day he couldn't help but notice the perfect skin

underneath were it had risen. Stop thinking of that Cohen the girls scared out of her mind her

reprimanded himself.

" Riley" Mark said

At the voice her head shot up and Mark was surprised to see that tears flowing from her eyes.

" Mark make it stop please" Riley pleaded

"It's just a little thunder and lighting your perfectly safe why don't we get you back to bed" Mark

said walking over to her gently lifting her up

" No I'm scared I want Roger" Riley said

" He's at Mimi I can go get him" Mark said gently said letting her go

" No, please don't go can I stay with you tonight" she said desperately grabbing his arm

" I'm not sure.." Mark said

" Please… I don't want to be alone" She said desperately grabbing him tightly

" Ok" He said

He led her to the room for once wincing at the mess it was cloths and other things thrown every

were. As they got to the bed Riley crawled in first and he quickly followed, at first she stayed by the

wall and then the first crack of thunder came andshe was all but untop of him. With a sigh Mark

wrapped his arms tightly around her and her shaking stopped a little. All the sexual thoughts that

were in his head quickly disappeared, and then he knew that she needed to be saved and his first

thought of meeting her was right. But the question was what could have happened to make her this

way, he had seen some of the bruises and all her wanted to do was kill the fucking bastard but

something else had to happen. He started humming a song he had heard Roger play a while ago and

slowly Riley's eyes began to close and then she fell asleep. For a while he just sat there and watched

her, it seemed as if for the first time since he meet he a week ago she had a peaceful slumber.

Usually when he walked by her to get to the bathroom she was whimpering and seemed scared as if

she was having a nightmare. It took a while but then he finally fell asleep just as the thunder

quieted.

The next morning Mark woke up to a strange weight on him… a person preferably female. As he

gently looked down he saw the last person that should ever be in his bed.

" Fuck me" He mumbled forgetting what happened the night before and once it came back to him

and he sighed with relief.

With a movement from Riley he met surprised emerald eyes as wide as a thing of saucers. He

couldn't help but chuckle because he was having the same reaction he had just had about 5 minuets

ago. But for some reason she didn't let go as if he was her life line and letting go ment dieing. He

figured he should tell her and get the worry out of her eyes.

" Riley there was a thunder storm last night and you were scared so you came in with me and fell

asleep" He said

" O um… thank you im sorry I took over your bed I hope you slept ok" Riley said

" It's nothing are you hungry" He asked causally to escape it being awkward

" Yeah" She said

Gently Mark detangled them and then giving her a hand out of the bed they headed to the kitchen.

When they got there they where surprised to find Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Joann there.

O shit Mark though as Collins and Angel grinned while Maureen got into her interrogation mode

and Joann just looked impassive.


	4. Unloved

**Since Maureen and Joann had been away for the last 2 weeks they didn't know **

**of Riley yet. There was a predator look on Maureen's face that could only mean **

**trouble. It had been a long time since Mark had a girlfriend and for one to walk **

**out of his room only in his shirt called for interrogation. As Riley felt herself **

**being stared at she self-consciously crossed her arms in fear that some one **

**would see her shame scars, she was lucky no one had seen them this far but that **

**was because she was usually wearing Rogers hoodie. She couldn't believe how **

**lucky she was that Mark hadn't seen them this morning or last night. Lost in her **

**thoughts she didn't hear her named called so gently Mark tapped her to get her **

**attention.**

" **Riley this is Maureen and Joann, Joann and Maureen this is Riley" Mark said**

" **Nice taste Marky she's a pretty one" Maureen said sauntering over circling **

**Riley looking at as if she were a piece of meat**

" **O no it's not what you think Maureen this Rogers sister" Mark said**

**At this both Maureen and Joann's eyebrows went up because the girl that just **

**came out of Marks room was Rogers sister, this only could mean one thing… **

**Mark was DEAD MEAT. Maureen also wanted to pout because since Riley was **

**Rogers sister she couldn't flirt with her.**

" **How did you sleep" Angel said braking the silence**

" **Ok I guess but I'm terrified of thunderstorms" Riley said**

**Collins was dieing to make a comment but was cut off by the Roger who had **

**just come in.**

" **Yup ever since she was little" Roger said walking into the loft with Mimi at his **

**side**

" **Yeah" Riley said**

" **So Roger you never mentioned you had a sister" Maureen said**

" **Well um…" Roger said blushing the first time the rocker had ever done so**

" **O its ok I'm only the baby sister no importance" Riley said sarcastically **

" **Lee…" Roger started**

" **No" Riley said walking back into Rogers room grabbing her cloths and bag **

**and heading to the bathroom. **

**She refused to let him know how much it had hurt her, but then again life was **

**never fair why should Roger love her enough to be proud. The mental pain was **

**torture and there was only one way to numb it, numb her whole body. Reaching **

**into her side pocket she pulled out a knife that she had gotten from the boys **

**kitchen a few days after she got here. Slowly she pressed the blade to her arm **

**making a deep zigzag to go with the rest. It took a couple of minuets but finally **

**the physical pained mixed with the mental and she went numb. For a few **

**moments she watched as the blood ran into the running sink blissfully numb a **

**feeling that she hope would last forever . She heard a knock on the door that **

**brought her out of her daze.**

"**Just a second" she called**

**Quickly grabbing stuff to wrap her arm, Riley wrapped it got dressed and after **

**cleaning the sink out left the bathroom, when she got out every body was **

**looking at her intently. There was a look of pity in their eyes that she couldn't **

**stand, so she didn't she walked out the door to get away for a little while.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Mark looked at the poor girl because he knew that Maureen was going to **

**interrogate her as soon as he entered the kitchen and saw her. Angel and **

**Collins and identical smirk which couldn't be good and he thanked god that **

**Roger wasn't there because god know what he would have done to Mark. **

**Knowing it was better to get it over with Mark introduced them, and almost **

**laughed when Joann and Maureen's eye brows went up after the mention she **

**was Rogers sister. Mark could just read their thoughts that mirrored is earlier **

**ones. Roger could never know that Riley had slept in his bed. For a couple of **

**minuets every one was in silence then Angel being herself broke it.**

" **How did you sleep" Angel said braking the silence**

" **Ok I guess but I'm terrified of thunderstorms" Riley said**

**Mark could tell that Collins was dying to say something but was stopped when **

**Roger came into the apartment.**

" **Yup ever since she was little" Roger said**

"**Yeah" Riley said**

" **So Roger you never mentioned you had a sister" Maureen said**

" **Well um…" Roger said blushing the first time the rocker had ever done so**

" **O its ok I'm only the baby sister no importance" Riley said sarcastically but **

**Mark hadn't missed the flicker of pain that had crossed her face **

" **Lee…" Roger started**

" **No" Riley said walking back into Rogers room grabbing her cloths and bag **

**and heading to the bathroom. **

**Everyone turned and looked ateachother and roger was looking very upset the **

**most ive seen him the whole 6 years we have been living together. But all I **

**wanted to do was tell him how much of a fucking asshole he was but I wouldn't **

**because it wasn't my place. She was in there a good 10 minuets when Angel **

**finally knocked on the door to make sure that she was ok. Every body heard her **

**answer that she would be out in a moment. When she walked out she took one **

**look at every body and walked out of the house, Mark looked at every ones **

**expression of pity and knew that he would leave too. It took a moment for **

**everyone to realize what to happen.**

"**Damnit" Roger said punching the wall beside him quickly regretting it as his **

**hand began to bleed. Angel quickly grabbed a washcloth to stop it from **

**bleeding. **

" **Well what now" Maureen asked**

" **We go find her, we can't leave her in this city alone" Roger said**

" **Sure be a protective big brother now" Joann said rolling his eyes**

" **Fuck you, I have to go find her" Roger said**

" **That's not such a good ideal honey maybe someone else should" Angel said**

" **No she's my sister" Roger said snatching his hand away**

" **Well she's pissed at you do you really think that she would listen to you" **

**Collins said being the voice of reason**

" **How bout Mark" Maureen said**

**I almost glared at her, but for once there was no sick ploy behind her **

**suggestion, no hint of manipulation. This left me wondering why would she **

**choose me but then every one else chimed in.**

" **He's the closest to her minus you and I think she would listen to him" Mimi **

**said finally saying something**

" **Fine… Mark" Roger said**

" **Yeah I'll go get her I said walking out the door but not before grabbing my camera**

**Looking down at it almost made Mark smile because he had a good ideal were **

**she was, she was like him why face your feelings when you could hide behind a **

**camera. His feet took him to a spot he had been many time and had just taken **

**her a couple of days ago and thats exactly were he found her …**


	5. Hero's revolations and fights

All Riley wanted to do rite now was to be numb and forget the pain that came with Roger not

loving her. Then again he never really had or else why would he leave her all alone. Not really

knowing were to go Riley headed to the park Mark had taken her a couple of days ago. It was

beautiful and would be the perfect place to clear her head and collect herself, so she could go back

to the loft with a smile and pretend like nothing was wrong. She felt naked, before these last two

weeks Riley had always had her camera to hide behind but now she didn't. Since she didn't have a

camera she turned to the best alternative, pulling out a note pad she started to finish the song she

had started.

What if I wanted to break

Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you

Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?

(30 seconds to Mars)

As she put her note book away she immersed herself into linking of the music that could go with

these lyrics and didn't hear the person come behind her.

" Well aren't you a pretty little thing" A voice said behind her

Riley turned to see a very big man with ripped jeans and smiling at her maliciously, she went to

move away from him but he roughly grabbed her arm.

" Please I don't have any money , I have nothing you want let me go" Riley pleaded

" O its not money I'm after" His smile even more malicious

This time her fight to get away was more fierce but he was just to powerful, as she looked around

for help Riley's heart sank as she couldn't see anyone. Roughly he began to remove her cloths,

ripping her hoodie and shirt off and roughly taking her pants off leaving her in her underwear. Riley

fought as hard as she could hitting and kicking him, finally fed up of her the man hit her so hard all

that was heard was the sickening thud that was heard as her head hit the ground. Riley tried to keep

consciousness at the world started to go black, she could feel as his dirty hands be gain to explore

her body. When he was done playing the man started to unzipped his pants and let her go for a

second to do it. With all her strength Riley got up and bolted as fast as she could which wasn't very

fast so it didn't take long for the man to catch her, and she was once again on the ground. He ripped

of her underwear the final barrier between them and harshly holding her hands above her head he

pried her legs apart with his. Riley closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon, but that hard

painful thrust never came and a second later a heaver weight fell on her. Riley opened her eyes to

see Mark rage in his eyes and a large tree branch in his hand. When he saw her his eye's quickly

softened . He pulled the man off of her and then gently helped her back into her pants which had

many rips but were at least something. Then he gently helped her with the hoodie but not before he

saw the opened gashes on her arms bleeding.

" Jesus Riley" he said.

Finally Mark took of his Jacket and his shirt leaving him in an undershirt. Quietly he began to tear

his shirt into cloth pieces and gently wrapped each one and with some random in pulse he kissed

each wound as he went. After he had put his jacket back on he held his hand out to Riley almost

excepting her to declined still looking scared to death, but then she gently grabbed it.

" Why don't we get you back to the loft and cleaned up" Mark said

"Ok" Riley said

Mark chanced a look at the girl and winced at the bruise that was beginning to form on her left

cheek. Before she had been clothed he saw that there where many more bruises forming on her

body. She didn't deserve this and he hoped the motherfucker was dead. When Mark had finally

gotten to the Park the sight that he saw made his heart stop, he saw Riley be grabbed by a very large

man and forced on the ground. Knowing that there was no way he could get man off by himself he

looked for something to hit the man with just to stun him. Thank god he found the huge tree branch

which the only reason he could pick it up was because of the adrenalin rush he was having rite now.

Quickly running to were Riley and the thug was he hit the man with all his strength knocking the

man down, Mark had never been violent but he hoped that the man died for what he did to Riley. It

was a slow process but soon they were climbing the stairs to the loft the door was opened by Angel

but she quickly moved out of the way. Roger quickly came to meet them and as soon as he saw

Riley he grabbed her from Mark not even noticing the whimper she made because he had grabbed

her arms.

" Fuck what happened to you" Roger said tightening his grip on her arm but quickly let go as he felt

a warm substance on his hand he looked down and his face went pale as he saw blood. He once

again grabbed her arm and began to lift up the sleeve.

" Roger don't" she pleased quietly …

But he didn't listen and quickly gasped and dropped her arms when he saw the bandages beneath the

Hoodie, all the images of April came back to him.

" How could you" He said his temper getting the better of him

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE" Riley screamed

" Because I love you" Roger said

" Liar" Riley shot back

She headed into the bathroom quickly followed by Mark which made her a little happy because at

the moment he was the only one who cared. Quietly he shut the door behind her.

" He really does…" Mark started but was stopped by Riley's finger on his lips

Riley took off her hoodie because it was full of blood and she was getting a little woozy from all

the blood loss and knew that she had to stop it. Mark thinking the same thing grabbed some clean

towels and ripped them making make shift tunicates. Not having any Alcohol he gently washed out

the cuts with soap and water, Riley never made a noise only winced every once in a while. When

they were done he opened the medicane Cabinat to get some addvile to help the pain a little. When

he did Riley spotted a bottle and on it in big letters it said AZT. Riley had learned about it but only

people with HIV or AIDS took it, she couldn't help but wonder who it was.

" Mark who's AZT is that" Riley asked

" Rogers" Mark said

That was the last straw in Rileys mind after everything she finally snapped. Before Mark could even

react Riley had grabbed the AZT and stormed out of the bathroom into the living room. There

everyone stood shell shock because not only was the girl in front of them in her bra but she also

looked like she was Going to kill someone.

" HOW COULD I" Riley screamed throwing the AZT bottle at Roger hitting him in the head

" Lee…" Roger started

" DON'T YOU WERE JUST GONNA FUCKING DIE AND NEVER TELL ANYONE OF US.

YOU REALLY DON'T FUCKING CARE" Riley yelled

" Riley I was going to tell you so please calm down everything is going to be ok" Roger said

walking toward her.

"NO IT NOT NOTHING WILL EVER BE OK" Riley screamed pushing the table over that had a

vase full of flowers on it. Before she could get anything else Roger had grabbed her and she tried to

fight him. They both dropped to the ground Riley in Rogers lap.

" Lee calm down please" Roger said rocking her back and forth

" Let me go, you don't love me you have never cared let me go please" Riley said finally breaking

down

" I love you more then anything in this world and don't you forget it" Roger said and began to kiss

every one of Riley's bandages

" No please stop let me go" Riley said struggling even harder

" Never" Roger said

Everyone who had watched simply sat there in tears at the young girl who had been through so

much refusing her brothers help. Finally she gave in to tierd to fight anymore, she sat there limp not

moving just staring into space. No one really new what to do , Roger started humming hoping to

lull her into sleep like he had when they were little. Finally she fell asleep and Roger gently got up

and layed Riley in his room. When he got out he looked at everyone and saw the sadness in their

eyes that matched his own. He prayed that everything would be ok now that Riley had people to

love her besides him self. Then he met the filmmakers eyes that shown the most love of all.

" What happened to her Mark" Roger said quietly.

an: I'm not writting any more until i get at least 5 reviews sorry im just lacking some reviews and makes me think peopl don't like my story


	6. 4 months later plans and matchmaker

It had been a 4 months since Riley's break down and she refused to talk about in true Davis style.

There where times were Roger would say " I just wish she would talk to be" and Mark or Mimi

would raise their eye's at him as if to say now you know how we feel. Riley had to learn other ways

not to feel pain since Mark and Roger had taken away her knife and lately have been watching her

like a hawk. So instead she threw herself into work never really stopping except to sleep and eat and

those she didn't do much of either. Riley had gotten a job at a small café and on some nights she

even danced at the cat scratch club leaving two very unhappy boys. One of the only reasons she had

agreed was because she was only in a cage on top and no men.

Tonight was one of the few times she was home, it was Friday the day before Riley's birthday

which happened to be Halloween which was tomorrow which she also had off. So here she was

sitting with Collins and Angel who seemed to be her designated baby sitters of the night playing

poker. Well strip poker to make it more interesting and at the moment Riley was winning , Angel

had lost her high heels and wig and Collins was down to his pants boxers and socks.

" Tomorrows Halloween" Angel said excitedly

" Yeah and my birthday" Riley said nonchalantly

" Really that's pretty cool" Collins said

" Yeah it's my first one without my mom" Riley said quietly

Angel and Collins didn't say anything for a moment simply looking at each other. They where glad

that Roger had set up a surprise party for Riley after work, it seems the first rite thing they boy had

done all year. Without a word the trio went on to continue there game. In the end Riley won but

only by a hair because she was stripped down to her bra and underwear. It seems the Hispanic cross

dresser had only been letting her win but had some real talent, while poor Collins was a sad case.

" Hey honey do you have costume yet" Angel asked

"No" Riley said

" Well we will just have to change that now won't we, get dressed" Angel said

After they had both gotten dressed Angel grabbed Riley and then jogged to her and Collins

apartment a couple of blocks up the road. It took a while but Angel finally was able to make Riley

the perfect costume, with a matchmaking scheme that the girl or the film maker couldn't avoid.

Riley had told angel that when she was little her father had taken her to see the Phantom of the

Opera and she had fallen in love with it. So with a old corset, a table cloth old curtains and a see

through Shaw Angel made Riley the dress from past the point of no return. It had taken 5 hours but

it was worth it for Angel could only admire her work and riley couldn't stop hugging Angel.

" It's amazing" Riley said

"Hey honey its your birthday you deserve it now lets get you home before you brother thinks I kidnapped you" Angel said

With a smile the two walked back to the loft arm in arm. It made Angel good to see Riley smile it

had been a while since the last time she had. By having Riley get ready at Angel and Collins

apartment it gave Roger time to set up the party. When they got there Collins was in the same place

before only this time playing with Roger Mark and Mimi and it seemed Mimi was winning. After

Riley took a bath Angel told them the plan luckily everyone agreed and neither Mark nor Roger

suspected a thing. After finishing the game were both Roger and Mark were stripped to their boxers

everyone decided to call it a night because tomorrow , both Joann and Maureen new the plan once

Angel called and had filled them in. Tomorrow was going to be interesting each person had their

own part. Mimi was going to be Meg Roger was going to be Andre Maureen was going to be

Carlota Joann was going to be Madam Giry , Angel was going to be Raoul Collins Firmin and

finally Mark was going to be the Phantom. Angel ever the fashion diva promised to have them all a

costume for tomorrow wanting to make everything perfect.

When Riley walked out of the bath every one had already headed home Riley was sad she couldn't

say goodbye but since they had left she decided to go to sleep knowing tomorrow would be cool

even if Roger didn't rember Riley knew she could hang out with Collins and Angel. It wasn't ten

minuets later she had fallen asleep, it was october so the loft was still cold. As Mark walked by the

couch he could see that Riley was shivering and not just because she was cold, he could tell that she

was still having bad dreams. Quickly he walked to his room grabbing one of his blankets because he

had too not wanting to bother Roger knowing that he needed his more. As he put his blanket on her

Riley calmed down. As Riley was dreaming she was lost in the woods suddenly a familar smell

came over her, it remined her of something she couldn't face and for once she felt safe. As Mark

watched her he quickly glanced down at the sudcative song Angel had given him to learn wondering

what it would bring knowing that once it was done everything would be change.


	7. Birthday blue's and French toast

**Riley was so excited that today was her birthday and she even had an amazing costume to **

**wear. Unfortunately this only lasted an hour because work called saying that Dan had called **

**out the day shift and they would need her from 10-7. So when she got off the phone she had a **

**sad face on.**

"**What's wrong Riley" Roger asked**

" **I have to go into work" Riley said**

" **Aw I'm sorry , see you later" Roger said walking into his room after he grabbed his guitar **

"**He didn't even say happy birthday stupid fuck" Riley growled not paying attention ran **

**straight into Mark who was looking surprised as it is. **

" **I surrenender" Mark said putting his hands up**

" **What… o no Mark I was talking to Roger and not you" Riley said looking sheepish for the **

**first time in her life**

" **O then yeah he is a stupid fuck, were are you going in such a hurry?" Mark asked**

" **I have to work from 10-7 " Riley said**

" **I thought you had the day off?" Mark said**

" **I did but Dan called in sick" Riley said**

" **Well it's 9 now do you at least want to eat breakfast before you go?" Mark asked**

" **Yeah how about I make us some French toast I mean since we actually have food mite as **

**well enjoy it" Riley said**

**Mark didn't say anything just simply stood there and drooled at the thought of French toast **

**which he hasn't had in years. Riley couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts that she could see **

**going through his head. Shaking her head she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Being **

**mad at Roger she only made him eggs while she and Mark each got two pieces of French **

**toast. They ate in silence and when she was done she headed off to the shower to get ready **

**for work. Once Riley was out of the loft Mark knocked on Rogers door.**

" **Man you just missed out on the best breakfast in the fucking world" Mark said**

" **What?" Roger asked**

" **French toast" Mark said**

" **Your kidding me she made you French toast and me the best brother in the world nothing" **

**Roger said**

" **No she made you eggs" Mark said with a smirk**

" **Fuck off Cohen" Roger said and went to go eat his eggs which were now cold.**

**Mark just chuckled and called Angel to tell her Riley was gone and to get everyone over to **

**the loft for the next phase in operation birthday. When Mimi got there Roger was still **

**grouchy over the fact he got eggs and Mark got French toast making Mimi laugh and give **

**him a kiss. Angel and every one arrive about an hour later, poor Collins was weighed down **

**with a million things that everyone would use as their costumes.**

" **Did you sleep last night" Roger said sarcastically  
**

**" Yup and then I had a wonderful breakfast of French toast" Angel said with a smirk**

" **What the hell did everyone get it except for me?" Roger said **

" **Yup" everyone except Mimi said**

**If it wasn't Roger Davis he probably would have pouted and everyone knew this making them **

**laugh. After Mimi finally gave in and made Roger some French toast everyone got to work as **

**Angel measured them and got them fit for their costumes. All the costumes matched the **

**characters but in a way had their own twist of everybody's personality. ..**


	8. Seduction and denile

(a.n: hey I'm sorry it took so long to write I've been really busy. So here's the new chappie hope you enjoy!)

Riley sat at the Mirror looking at her self she once again couldn't help but shake her head in

disbelief that she was taking over for Mimi at the Catscratch tonight. It was a week after her

birthday and today was Roger's and Mimi's two year anniversary. One day after work Riley had

found Mimi sitting on the couch looking extremely upset, so after finding out that Roger had set up

a special surprise she promised to take over Mimi's shift. Riley couldn't help but shutter at being

anywhere near the men out of the cage but she would do it for the sake of her brother and the girl

she had come to call friend. Men still terrified her but Mark and Colin's had promised to come to

make sure nothing happened to her. At first she was a little embarrassed to ask Mark especially after

last week but he was one of the few people she trusted and Angel couldn't make it. Everytime she

got near him it seemed as if her body tempature raised.

Flash Back

After getting changed at Angels apartment Riley and Angel headed back to the loft to grab Colin's

and Mimi to go to the life and get a few drinks. She couldn't help but shake her head at Angel who

instead of his usual attire was wearing black riding pants and a white shirt which had ruffles, as if

reading her mind Angel promised to tell her about his costume later. Upon opening the loft the

lights were off making it seem as if everyone was gone, figuring Mimi was at her apartment Riley

flipped on the lights. Her heart nearly jumped out of her Body as everyone jumped from behind the

couch to shout HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It made the 18 year old want to cry because her friends had

cared so much. Once she saw them all she put two and two together and got that they where all

characters of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Hello my dear welcome to our humble abode the Opera House on Avenue A" Colin's said with a

bow

" Do forget about that little twit for a moment it is time for me to sing" Maureen said getting into

her character

" O yes My amazing Carlotta do sing for us" Roger said putting on a accent and everything.

Riley couldn't help but smile at what these people were doing for her, these people who where

becoming the family she had never had.

Through out the night they had all gone through the songs from the musical and now it came to the

song past the point of no return. Through out the night Mark had watch Riley captivated at her

beauty and as he thought of the meaning of this song he hated how it hit rite on the nail. Pure

seduction called from this song but playing a game of seduction with Riley could be dangerous

because she was his best friend little sister. He started the song off slowly sauntering over to her , it

was like a trance he simply let the music take him over. As soon as he was close enough he gently

ran his hand down her cheek he grabbed her hand and quickly spun her. At the end of his verse he

turned toward the wall his back facing her, but when she started singing he turned his head to see

the smoldering seduction she held in her eyes. Walking up to him she repeated his action running

her hand down his face then gently circled him and ran her hands from his shoulder down his chest

and up the other shoulder until she was where she originally was. For her last part of the song she

sang before they came together she gently rubbed her hand down her body and the look on her face

you could see that she was imagining it was him. Riley who was always quiet turned into a

seductress. Soon they began to do circles around each other as if in a challenge, they began to

became closer and closer gently grabbing her arms Mark pulled Riley closer to him. Turning her

around so that her back was molded against his chest he gently caressed her arm as she closed her

eyes and lent her head against his shoulder. As Mark sang the last of the song Riley got lost in Mark

eyes and he knew as he sang it he meant that he would save her all his words where reversed in his

eyes. Closer and closer he got as his lips went to meet her but just before his lips met her his eyes

caught those of his friend looking at him with confusion. So gently he backed away from her , after

looking at him in confusion for a minuet until her mask that she always had slipped back on and she

began her fake laugh. Everyone in the room missed the pain that had crossed her face except for

Angel who glared at Mark and Mark himself who couldn't help but feel knots in his stomach.

From that day on the heat between them always went up when the two where in the room but they

never acted on it. Slowly Riley began to draw herself back not wanting to get attached to anything

but still she gave smiles and pretended to be ok so no one worried.

End of flash back

Finishing up her make up just as the manager said she was next, Riley slipped on her robe and

headed out onto the side of the stage to wait. After Vanessa the girl that had been before her

sauntered off the lights went off and Riley waited to take her place.


	9. Seduction part 2 and white knights

Mark couldn't help but shake his head at the fact he was sitting in the Cat scratch club, he hadn't

been in this place in over 4 years. The only reason he was hear was because Riley had asked him and

he couldn't deny her anything with that look of need. He didn't even pay attention to the other girls

lost in his track of thought of the girl who wouldn't stop haunting his dreams. Ever since her

birthday it was hard for Mark to be in the same room with Riley alone because he wanted to do

was…pushing those thoughts in his head he raised his head to see Colin's curiously looking at him.

" What's up man" Colin's asked

" Nothing" Mark muttered

" You don't have your damn camera to hide behind today Cohen and I can read it in your eye's

something's bothering you" Colin's said

Mark was going to answer but a silloet on the stage stopped him, he would know that body

anywhere hell how many nights did he dream of it. Staring Riley was wearing a purple robe that was

tightly latched and was up to her thighs.

( Ok so the song she's dancing to is Ashley Simpson's Lala)

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

As she sang this Riley slowly slid down the pole and opened her robe revealing a dark purple bra

and Matching under wear high heels and knee highs to go with it. Mark eyes nearly popped out of

his head. Colin's couldn't help but chuckle at his friends reaction he knew that the guy was

attracted to the girl but he felt that if he didn't retain Mark the filmmaker would jump on stage and

take the girl.

You can meet me on an airoplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

As she sang this the girls that had been dancing with Riley laid down and spread there legs as if they

where wings on a plane moving from one side to another until Riley Roughly pushed them down.

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

Sauntering up to were Mark and Colin's were Riley sat on Marks lap and dusted him off as if he

were dirty and then licking his face she gave a smile. Straddling him she gently pushed his face back

and then went over to Colin's . The whole time that she did this Mark couldn't even look at her and

he had to think of his grandmother baking cookies so he wouldn't pop a boner while she was in his

lap.

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

Slithering down Colin's body she wrapped his arms around her and then quickly flinging them apart

she jumped back onto the stage

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

At the end she did one more slide down the pull and with a crawl across the floor she ended up on

her back in the middle of the stage. Riley thanked god that she got through this one safely, the

manager had said she had to interact with the crowed so she did, just with the people she chose. At

the end of the night the manager paid her and with a smile said that she could dance on stage any

time she wanted. Shaking her head she said no that she would only do cages. Walking out side she

walked out the back way to meet Colin's and Mark with a smile she knew that she would treat them

at the life.. As she exited the door her arm was roughly grabbed and with a gasp she was pinned

against the wall.

" Hello Pretty how much for one night" A gruff voice said the man turned out to be the one who

was sitting two seats over from Colin's and Mark

" I'm not for sale so let go" Riley growled though inside she was shaking

" I can make a generous offer" The man said as his hand started to move toward her coat.

Before she could answer the man was flung off her with a Murderous looking Mark and a surprised

yet pissed looking Colin's. Not even thinking about it Riley flung herself at Mark holding onto him

for dear life because once again he saved her. Colin's was still in shock that his Skinny Jewish

friend just flung a guy that was twice his size.

" Are you ok" Mark asked

Riley didn't say anything simply shook her head, not wanting to let her go Mark tucked her into his

Jacked with him and the three headed to the Life. When they got there the waiter started to complain

but Mark shot him a glare that soon shut him up. Everybody was quiet until Colin's decided that he

needed to lighten up the mood.

"So Riley when did you learn how do those kinda moves" Colin's said with a wink

" Haha Mimi and I had a seduction class 101" Riley said with a slight smile at the memory

No body heard the groan that came out of Marks mouth as he sat there an remmembered that night

and it nearly killed him. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Mark looked up

to see the waiter waiting for him to make his order and Riley and Colins looking at him worriedly.

" O sorry can I please have a tea and some fries" Mark said quickly

"So Mark did you enjoy your night at the cat scratch" Colins asked

"Not my kinda place but it wasn't bad" Mark said glaring at Colin's

" I have to agree but hey money is money" Riley said

Flicking his eyes to her wrist Mark saw as the bruise started to form were the man had grabbed her,

gently grabbing her arm he asked her with his eyes if she was ok and this exchange didn't go

unnoticed by the ever Fatherly Colins. All the schemes that Angel grumbled all of a sudden made

sense. He knew that he had to find a way to get the two people in front of him together and to hell

with Roger. Any body could see that Mark would be the savior Riley needed, and Riley would

finally be the person to make Mark not hide behind his camera. Getting them together would be the

hard part and he would have to use all the help he could get.


	10. Dreams, showers and plans

** Frustrated Riley chucked her camera on the couch and then winced when she heard the **

**thud that came with it hitting the floor. Walking over to wear it landed she gingelerly picked **

**it up and nearly cried when she saw that the lens had detached and was along side it. As if it **

**hadn't been a bad day already this had just made it worse. **

'**Goddanmit!"she yelled **

" **What happened" Mark asked rushing out of his room**

" **My stupid lense broke" She cried out**

" **Calm down and let me see it" Mark said trying to calm her down**

" **Its fucked there's nothing you could do" Riley said plopping down on the couch. **

" **You never know let me see it and well see what I can do" Mark said sitting down beside her**

**Once again even though they were simply sitting by each other both felt their body heat go **

**up. It was hard for Mark to concentrate because piece of Riley's hair kept landing in his face **

**and it smelled like strawberries. Since she couldn't see what he was doing Riley got closer **

**until her head was finally on his shoulder, making Mark glad he was looking straight ahead **

**because he was blushing. It all happened so sudden it seemed , the camera was taking out of **

**his hand and put on the table and the next thing he knew he was laying down on the couch **

**being stratteled by Riley. He was in shock so he didn't respond first to the kiss but then he **

**pulled her down so they were kissing. His hands were tangled in her shirt fumbling with her **

**bra strap, it was so complicated but he couldn't help but smile when the final button was off. **

" **Bedroom" Riley mumbled**

**Mark didn't need to be told twice , picking the feather light girl up he hurried into his room **

**and then gently tossing her on the bed went back to the door to shut it. Just as it was being **

**shut the other door was being slammed open.**

** This was were Mark woke up from his dream, each time it went a little farther, and each **

**time he woke up needing a cold shower. Looking at the clock by his table he groaned it was **

**only 2 a clock in the morning, rolling out of bed he ungracefully fell onto the cold floor. Not **

**really awake Mark stumbled out of his bedroom and headed to the bathroom not even **

**realizing the light was on. He didn't even look up until his ears were accosted with the sounds **

**of a shower running , and then he saw the last thing he wanted to. He saw the girl that had **

**just been haunting his dreams. Apparently she was in her own world not knowing that he was **

**there because her eyes were closed and she was humming. He knew he should walk out but **

**couldn't god he wanted her and that's why he had been avoiding her for the last week.**

" **If your going to sit there and star at least grab me a towel please" Riley said**

**Marks head snapped up at her voice , she didn't look mad or anything. Actually she had the **

**Davis's smirk on her face. Not wanting to stay any longer or do anything stupid he threw her **

**a towel and then headed toward his bedroom.**

** Riley shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the stupid predicament that boy had **

**put them in. They wanted each other both new but he did everything he could to avoid her. **

**Mark was her knight and shinning armor one minuet and the ghost she once knew the next. **

**Riley was sick of it the circles they ran around each other, she also knew that Mark was **

**scared of Rogers reaction but she didn't care any more. Mark was the only thing that made **

**her feel whole and safe, he would always be that and that's the kind of balance she needed in **

**her life. She had known that he was there the minuet he had walked in, but she was curious **

**to see what he would do. After about 5 minuets of him starring she figured she mite as well **

**let him know she knew he was there. Sure she had tried to get over him, a date here a **

**boyfriend there but nothing felt rite, they didn't make her feel safe or loved. Tomorrow she **

**would seduce him, the outcome couldn't be worse then the situation now. Finishing up in the **

**bathroom she decided it had been such a long day and she would need a lot of energy to **

**make tomorrow work.**

**The next day when Riley woke up she found the rain pouring outside, she couldn't help but **

**smirk at how the weather was going to help her plan. Slinking out of her room she went to go **

**see if Roger came home last night from Mimi's house. Peaking in his bedroom she was **

**happy to see that he was still at his girlfriends house and would be all day. Running back into **

**her room she began to get dressed omitting any kind of undergarments that would get in her **

**way later. **

** Mark woke up and glared at the clock sitting next to him, it read 11 clock and that was the **

**latest he had slept in a while. Looking out his window he couldn't help but sigh because he **

**knew he needed to get out of the house. All the memories of last night came back to him and **

**he couldn't help but blush and then sigh at his bodies reaction. Walking out of his room he **

**almost turned around and run back in when he saw his tormenter sitting on the couch **

**"reading a book". Shaking his head at his foolishness he walked out and headed toward the **

**kitchen praying to god there would be coffee. He almost sighed with relief when he saw a full **

**pot of the godly liquid. Grabbing a cup he quietly tried to sneak back into his room but was **

**stopped in his tracks by his name being called. Turing around he saw Riley leaning over the **

**couch looking very intently at him, for some reason he eye's glimmered with a dangerous **

**gleam.**

" **Um sorry what did you say" Mark asked**

" **I said what are you going to do today since the weather is way to shitty to go filming" Riley **

**asked**

" **Probably edit why" Mark said**

" **Well I'm kind of board and I figured you could come amuse me for a while" Riley said with **

**small smirk**

" **Um well I was really hoping to finish…" Mark was stopped by Riley getting off the couch **

**sauntering toward him**

" **Please Mark I'm really board, just a little while I promise then you can do what ever you **

**want" Riley said**

" **Ok fine, what did you have in mind?" Mark said mentally berating himself for being such a **

**sucker especially when it came to this girl. **

" **Good actually Joanna told me you could tango, and well I always wanted to learn so **

**wanna teach me" Riley said**

**Mark nodded his head but as he did it all he could think was o shit what the fuck had he **

**gotten himself into!Worst of all Roger was at Mimi so initually he was fucked.**

**" Damnit" he muttered**

**He missed to catch the smirk that had once again graced Rileys face as she watched his reaction.**


	11. Tango and Finally

(A.N : hey readers this part is just a little graphic but nothing big, hope you like.)

Getting off the couch Riley met Mark in the middle of the room, they moved the

couch back so they would have plenty of room.

"Um we don't have any music" Mark said

"I'll humm you just lead" Riley said

"Ok" Mark said

Pulling Riley closer she started to hum and then he started leading her, although

she had never done it before riley had no problem fallowing Mark. He spun her out

and then pulled her up against his body but as soon as it responded he quickly

pushed her back separating their bodies. Riley couldn't help but inwardly smirk

because she had felt how his body had reacted to her. Instead of waiting for him she

spun her self out again but this time wrapped her rite leg around his waist and

gently slid it back down but she never moved away from him as it was done. The

tension soon began to build their movements getting quicker , their breaths getting

faster. By the time they were done Mark had Riley dipped and was staring straight

into her eyes. Not waiting for Mark to pull her back up Riley straightened herself

up pulling Mark into a searing a kiss. Riley had wrapped her legs around Mark and

he was now supporting both of them.

" Fuck Riley this isn't rite" Mark said trying to set her down

"I don't care" Riley said tightening her legs rubbing herself against him making

Mark groan

" Roger is going to kill me" Mark said

" Fuck Roger Mark, for gods sake stop running circles and take me" Riley said

" Riley…" Mark started but was cut off by another searing kiss.

" You make me safe, you make everything ok, so please fix my broken body and

make me whole again" Riley said pleading with her eyes.

She had slid off him and was now looking like when he had first seen her, a broken

women who needed to be fixed. Mark sighed he was going to fucking hell for this

but for this one day one hour one minuet, he will be whole again and may fix some

one just as lost and broken as himself. He didn't say a word but gently pulled Riley

to him and they shared another one , this time how ever it was slow and sweet.

When they were done Mark took Riley's hand in his and led her into his bedroom

were he closed and locked the door, leading her to the bed he gently pushed her

down. Coming in front of her Mark leaned down and stole one more kiss, as he did

that Riley gently unzipped his jumper he had on and then unbuttoned his shirt

underneath. With each button she laid a kiss on his skin and with each kiss Mark

shivered. He couldn't help but like the sweetness of the whole situation every time

he had been with Maureen it had been quick and she had always taken the lead. The

last kiss rite at his happy trail above his pants line brought Mark out of this

thoughts making him groan. He looked down to a smirking fire pixie. Pulling her

shirt over her head Mark was surprised to see nothing but skin, beautiful soft skin

that he couldn't wait to kiss every part of. Then it hit him she had planned this the

little imp had planned this whole thing. Mark was once again brought out of this

thoughts as a pair of small hands headed for his pants and began to unbutton them.

When Riley saw the briefs she couldn't help but laugh, she had always seen Mark

as a boxer man. Mark blushed cutely then getting on his knees in front of her, he

started to unbutton her pants and then pulled them off once again simply seeing

skin. Getting up Mark quickly stripped off his underwear then joined her in the bed,

gently leaning over he kissed her mouth and the found himself being pulled down

on her .He set his lips on her shoulder then licked the smooth skin, this made Riley

shiver. Neither of their hands were idle as they learned every pleasure spot of the

other and then soon their mouths followed and by the time they were done with

fore play they were both far gone into sexual passion. Quickly grabbing a condom

Mark put it on and then he moved into her and she opened to him spreading her legs

wide, lifting them from the bed, and twining them about his . He slid his hand

beneath her , positioned himself and entered with good thrust. At the same moment

Riley tilted to him and drew him deeper with her tightly clenched inner muscles.

Their pace started soon but soon it got faster and faster and they both rode into the

oblivion of an orgasm. After they were finished and Mark had pulled out tossing

the condom into the garbage, he pulled Riley against him feeling truly whole for

the first time in and long time. Laying her head on his should that were she feel

asleep and so did he both knowing that they would deal with any repercussions

later.

A couple hours later Riley woke up to Mark looking down at her with a twinkle in

his eye that no body had seen. They both sat there for a while in a comfortable

silence relishing in the after glow of what had just happened.

" So what now" Riley asked

" What do you mean" Mark said

" I mean am I just a casual fuck, do we move on and pretend this never

happened…" Riley started but was cut off by a kiss

" Neither of those, I have you now and am not letting you go. I mean Roger mite

not take it so well but fuck him then, this thing you and me its rite it's the first

thing I have trusted in a long time" Mark said

"My knight finally not running away, I guess no more jesters to play with" Riley

said with a smirk

" Fuck Riles every time you came home with a guy and he touched you I just

wanted to get my camera and smash it over his head." Mark said

Riley didn't say anything to this simply smiled because , even if he didn't love her

he cared and she could accept that.

" Now how about a shower and then we figure out how to brake the news" Riley

said breaking the silence

Mark didn't say anything simply picked the girl up and quickly ran into the

bathroom. Neither noticed Collins and Angel standing in the door way with a smile

at the couple who had finally figured it out. Both worried a little about Rogers

reaction but knew they would deal with it when the time came, gently opening and

closing the door the love birds headed back to their apartment.


End file.
